


Five Times Giles Kissed Xander in the Morning

by Mireille, soft_princess



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: gilesxander, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-20
Updated: 2008-10-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_princess/pseuds/soft_princess
Summary: In the morning, Giles enjoys Xander with his tea.





	Five Times Giles Kissed Xander in the Morning

* * *  
  
1\. It's the first night they spend together. Giles looks on Xander's sleeping features fondly, the memories fresh in Giles' mind: Xander, young, untouched by any other hand before last night. What he sees in Giles' old, scarred body, Giles doesn’t know, will perhaps never know. It doesn't matter.  
  
Xander is here, in Giles' bed, naked, sleeping and beautiful. Giles smiles, kisses his forehead softly.  
  
In an hour, the sun will be up, the alarm will ring their return to reality. Xander will head to work on the construction site, Giles to the Magic Box; this first night will be over.  
  
* * *  
  
2\. Xander moans, blinking morning light out of his eyes. His mouth opens under Giles' tongue, his hands grip Giles' shoulders and pull him closer. Saturday mornings are the best. "Hey, you," he whispers when Giles pulls back to let him breathe. "Up already?" He can feel Giles' erection against his leg, insistent and impossible to ignore. Xander loves it. Loves every minute of this.  
  
Giles grins and bites Xander's lower lip. "What if I am?"  
  
Xander sneaks a hand between their bodies, wrapping his fist around Giles' cock. "I'm okay with that," he whispers, and crushes his lips to Giles'.  
  
* * *  
  
3\. Rupert walks into the kitchen, hair in sleepy disarray, and finds Xander at the table, pouring over the newspaper. Rupert lays his hand on Xander's shoulders, and kisses the top of his hair. "Couldn't sleep?"  
  
"No," Xander answers, looking up into Rupert's face and meeting his lips. Since the destruction of Sunnydale, he hasn't slept more than a few hours every night, no matter what Rupert does to help him. Rupert'll figure it out, some day. For now, he turns the coffee machine on, puts some bread in the toaster and sits next to Xander, a hand on Xander's knee.  
  
* * *  
  
4\. Xander's subconscious must have recognized the tone in Rupert's voice, because he's sitting up and reaching for his pants before he even opens his eyes. It's barely dawn, too early for a phone call to be anything but an emergency.  
  
"I'll tell you everything on the way," Rupert says, pulling on a sweater, which means there's no time now; Xander shoves his feet into his shoes.  
  
Once they're dressed, though, they stop beside the bed, Rupert's arms wrapping around Xander as they kiss.  
  
Neither of them complains about wasted time; if anything happens, they want to have this to remember.  
  
* * *  
  
5\. Fifteen years in, and Rupert smiles at Xander in the morning just as he always does. He accepts the cup of tea, and scoops to let Xander sit next to him on the bed. "Good morning, love," he whispers.  
  
"Morning, sleepyhead," Xander replies. "You up for some celebrating?"  
  
"What have you got in mind?" Rupert asks, ignoring the protesting in his back as he sits up.  
  
"Well--"  
  
"I have an idea." Rupert leans forwards and softly presses their lips together. Kissing is how this started after all; it seems to Rupert a perfect place to start their fifteenth celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> [Mireille on tumblr](https://mireille719.tumblr.com)


End file.
